Pen Pals
by Boscosbabe55
Summary: Bosco gets a computer. Lame summary I know, but I'm just stating with this idea. Please R&R, let me know if I should go on, or burn the thing.
1. Default Chapter

I do not own any of these characters  
  
Okay this is the first time I've written a Fanfic in 1st person. So don't be to mean to me. Please. If you don't like it then don't bother to review it, if ya do. let me know  
  
what you think and if I should go on with it. I take a lighter to it, and burn the  
  
thing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pen Pals  
  
Not too long ago I paid Five dollars for some stupid raffle ticket. The little girl down the hall was sellin' 'em for her school. Somethin' like that. They had various prizes, 1,000 dollars, one of them funny Razor Scooter things, the kid are ridin' around on all the time, a computer was one of the prizes you could win. As luck would have it, I Maurice Boscorelli would win it. Never won much in my life, and winnin' a computer somethin' which I knew little or nothin' about was the biggest surprise of them all. So I went to the school to pick up this thing. It came in two big boxes. I had no idea how I'd fit the damn things in the back of my 'Stang. But some how I managed to and soon found my self sittin' infront of this silly machine. The boxes open and it just sittin' there. I read the directions. "Easy set up my ass." I said to myself. "This is rocket Science." So I gave up and went down the hall. Back to the same little girls apartment. She had this brother, he was good with that stuff. So Johnny came down to my place and had the damn thin' up in runnin' in no time. Eight Years Old, and it was like nothin' for him. I offered to take him to the movies or somethin' ya know for him doin' that. He refused said he thought it was a funny that a police man can't set up a simple computer. I just smiled at him and said thanks. It was a touching moment.  
  
So I turned this stupid thing on, and somehow I managed to get connected to the internet. They told me to chose a screen name. Now I'd talked to people before who've done this whole internet thing. I knew screen name was some kinda nick name you give yourself. So I gave it some thought and came up with HOTCOP4U55. It couldn't be any farther from the truth, then I cam up with my password, but I can't tell you that. I don't want ya trying to get on as me, theres only one Bosco in this world, and I hear he's mighty damn good lookin' too.  
  
So after all that I created this thing called a profile. A'ight? Here's what I put.  
  
Name: Bosco. - Figured that wasn't givin' to much away.  
  
Location: NYC - New York City's a big place so again nothing to much there  
  
Hobbies: What the hell does this mean - Seriously, I had no idea why it was askin' me this. I thought it was rather stupid.  
  
Quote: "Greeting this is not God but his close friend Officer Boscorelli." - That one was to easy.  
  
I pressed the finish button when I was done. Then the next thing I did was play with the search box. I'd type a word in and would see what came up. Simple word, nothin' fancy. Like Dog and a bunch of these things came up. Guess you call 'em links. All kinds of 'em too. One that would tell ya names of dogs, dog breeds, dog owners. I guess you get the point. So I did that for bout an hour. I tried cat right after door, cop, football, candy, food, and pen. So when I got to pen i clicked on some link 'bout email pen pals. This thing came up. It said meet al kinds of people here, guys meet gals, gals meet guys. Said it was safe and information would be kept private, so I figured what the hell, why not give it a try. I filled in the blanks like they asked me and hit sent. Then this other thing came up and said click here to countine. So I did. Took me to a place where I could look for other members, by intrestes and all that. I clicked a box that said female, meaning I'd wanna find a female, then clicked a box that said New York City, and so on. A bit later I got a screen with some names on it and a small descripttion of them and what not. I must have gone thorugh 50 name's before I found the right one. SADHAZELEYES. I wonder'd what made her so sad, why she chose this name. There wasn't much there just her name and her age which was 25, and her location which was NYC. I clicked on the name and a box came up sayin' thats where I wrote and all. I was also new at this whole typing thin'. I tried my hands at a type-writer once didn't have much luck with it. So I started. It was a slow start but a start.  
  
HI, I SAW YOUR NAME AND THOUGHT MAYBE WE COULD WRITE TO EACH OTHER. I'M NEW AT THIS, NEVER HAD A COMPUTER UP UNTIL TODAY. I REALLY NEVER MUCH CARED FOR THEM EITHER. SO IF I DO ANYTHING WRONG LET ME KNOW. I TOO LIVE IN NYC, WHERE I WORK AS A COP.  
  
I figured that was a good start, but had to think of where to go next.  
  
I'VE BEEN ONE FOR ABOUT 9 YEARS NOW. I HAVE A GREAT PARTNER WHO'S MY BEST FRIEND. SHE'S MARRIED AND AS TWO WONDERFUL CHILDREN. HER HUSBAND CAN BE A BUTT HEAD SOMETIMES. I CAN SAY BUTT HEAD ON THIS THING RIGHT?   
  
I though okay talk about faith, so this chick doesn't think I'm one of them sick perverts you hear about on TV.  
  
I'VE BEEN PARTNERS WITH HER FOR 9 YEARS ASLO. I'M NOT MARRIED AND I DON'T HAVE ANY CHILDREN. I HAVE A BROTHER WHO I DON'T SEE MUCH OF. I SEE MY MA A-LOT  
  
"Hope she doesn't think I'm gay." I said to myself.  
  
I LOVE MY MA SHE'S ALWAYS BEEN THERE FOR ME WHEN SHE COULD, AND SHE DID THE BEST JOB RASING MY BROTHER AND ME. SO IF YOU WANT TO WRITE TO ME I GUESS THATS COOL. IF NOT I TOTALLY UNDERSTAND AND I'M SORRY TO BOTHER YOU.  
  
OH YEAH BEFORE I GO MY NAMES BOSCO  
  
HOPE TO TALK TO YOU SOON,  
  
BOSCO  
  
Okay it wasn't good, but it wasn't bad for a first timer either. I sent the thing hopin' she'd write back. I hadn't realized how late it was gettin' so I signed off and took a shower. I had to be at work in an hour and half. 


	2. The Ego has landed

I do not own any of these characters  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I got to work with 15 minuets to spare. The traffic was a bitch. To bad the law didn't allow me jus' to shoot who ever got into my way. It's not like I haven't thought of it before. I quickly made my way into the locker room where Sully, Davis, and Faith were already gettin' dressed.   
  
"Nice of you to join us." Sully said to me.  
  
"Bite me Sully!" I told him. I really wasn't in the mood for his 'Late night at the Apollo' act.  
  
"OOOO Bosco I love it when you talk dirty to me." Sully said, with a laugh.  
  
I just looked at him. "Sullivan you are one sick bastard, you know that." I finished getting dressed. Everyone had left the locker room already, so I stopped in front of the mirror to check my self out. I squeezed by buns together. "Boscorelli, you really make this uniform look hot." I said looking in the mirror as I kissed myself.  
  
I walked into roll call, and got my usual cold stare from Christopher. Boy I'd love to kick his ass. He thinks he's so much better then me. Jokes on him. I'm the one who's hot. I'm the one who all - I mean all the women flock too, including his fiancé. She wanted me, what can I say. Hell if I was a girl I'd want me too. God I'm so damn hot. No really, People should vote me as their Sexiest Man Alive. I looked over at Faith. "He's still here?" I asked her.  
  
"Yup, just because he knows how much you love him." She told me.  
  
What was it with everyone and their dry humor. Frankly I thought I could live with out it. They really think they are funny don't they? Roll call finally finished up and Christopher FINALLY stopped flappin' his gums. Jus' in time to he was givin' me a headache. How can I look this damn good, while rubbin' my friggin' temples. I let out a sigh.  
  
"What wrong with you Bos?" Faith asked me. She was always mothering me. Like I was a two year old. Didn't she have her own kids for that?  
  
"Nothin's the matter Yokas." I said checking out myself in the window's reflection of our RMP. Nothing was really the matter. Well nothing she'd understand. She has no idea how hard it is to stay this good lookin' Okay Maybe not, I can't help it I was born this way. I know they are millions of people all over this city. Who'd pay jus' to look half as good as me, and I was born this way. I love myself.  
  
I took my time getting into the RMP, I'd let faith drive the first half of our shift and I'd take the second half of the shift. When most of the good lookin' women were out. Pull one of them over, say they was speedin' turn on that charm. I'm real good at that, and jus' wait for them to ask for my phone number. They know they want it. They know they want me. Then I'd go to write the ticket out, with no intensions on really givin' it to them. Then you see, I'd "accidentally" drop my pen, and bend over in jus' the right way. So they could check out my ass. Cus' thats what they are waiting for and I'm gonna show 'em. Then well the rest is history as they say.  
  
The first half of our shift was rather boring. There wasn't one exciting call. Faith and I just drove around all day. Finally stoppin' for dinner. We meet up with Sullivan and Davis. You should see Sully eat. He's like a damn Hoover Vacuum cleaner, he jus' inhales the damn thing. A double cheeseburger for him is a snack. And he wonders why he's so fat. He's a hater, he hates that I make the uniform looks so damn good, where as he makes it look so damn - round. I finished my meal. A chicken Sandwich with Mozzarella Cheese. Was pretty damn good. I looked over at faith as I placed Seven dollars on the counter. "I'm gunna go take a leak." I told her, not waiting for her reply. I walked into the restroom, and over to the urinal. I unzipped my pants and looked down as I relived myself. "Yup Boscorelli, you definitely need a yardstick." I said to my self as I did that whole shaking the rest of the pee out. Ya know what I mean, ya shake your....Okay that's jus' too much info, bet ya really don't wanna hear all that. I don't blame you either, especially if you saw mine. You'd be green with envy. I zipped my pants back up, went over to the sink and washed my hands. Givin' myself one last look in the mirror. Honestly bein' this damn good lookin' really should be a crime.   
  
I left the restroom and went back to the counter. Yokas had finished her meal, and of course Sully was stuffing his face again. I guess a double cheeseburger and large order of fries weren't enough he was now shovin' a slice of Apple Pie down his mouth, like it was his last meal. If he chokes I a'int helpin' him. Fat boy brought it to himself. I shook my head in disgust. Then took the keys off the counter. "Ya ready Yokas?"  
  
After another Four hours of a boring shift it was finally time to go home. Hadn't seen any hot women, least none enough that were good enough for a fine Italian Stallion such as myself that is. Faith asked if I wanted to join her at Haggerty's but I took a pass. I was actually tired. Very tired in fact. It took a-lot out of me lookin' good.  
  
I went home and changed quickly, wearing nothing but my boxers. Once I again I had to check myself out. Doesn't it make me gay, if I'm turned on by myself? I then went back over to that computer thing and logged on to the internet. I had gotten mail. She had written me back. I opened the email and read it  
  
HI BOSCO, NICE TO MEET YOU. BEING A POLICE OFFICER MUST BE DANGEROUS. I BET YOU LOOK CUTE IN YOUR UNIFORM.  
  
If she only knew......I continued reading the email.  
  
YOU MUST HAVE A LOT OF COOL STORIES TO TELL. I THINK IT'S COOL THAT YOUR PARTNER IS A FEMALE, MOST MEN WOULDN'T WANT A FEMALE PARTNER AND THE FACT SHE'S YOUR BEST FRIEND IS EVEN BETTER. SO I GUESS I SHOULD TELL YOU A LITTLE ABOUT MY SELF I'M 25 AND I LIVE IN NYC AS WELL. I ATTENDED NYU. I KNOW I'M A LITTLE OLD FOR COLLEGE, BUT FAMILY ISSUES PREVENTED ME FROM GOING WHEN I WAS YOUNGER. I'M STUDYING TO BE A TEACHER. I REALLY LOVE CHILDREN. I THINK I MAY TEACH THIRD GRADE.  
  
Thats cute, I thought.   
  
IT NOT AS AN EXCITING JOB AS BEING A POLICE OFFICER BUT I DON'T THINK I COULD HANDLE THAT MUCH EXCITMENT. BUT ITS LATE BOSCO, AND I HAVE A TEST I NEED TO STUDY FOR. OH YEAH YOU CAN SAY BUTTHEAD ON THIS THING. AND MY NAME IS MICHELLE.  
  
PLEASE WRITE BACK,  
  
MICHELLE.  
  
I was going to write back, but first thing tomorrow. Because I need to get some sleep. I have another day of lookin' good a head of me. 


End file.
